Crystal Jewels: Kouchu's Quest
Crystal Jewels:Kouchu’s Quest, originally released in Japan as is a fantasy action-adventure manga series created by Aguru Orisubama. It is a yearly manga series serialized in BangBang Comics and was published in BangBang Power.. It ran from November 1992 through September 1997, running in 10 tankobon volumes, releasing one volume per year. It was released in North America. It is known as the first manga with homosexual themes in the Crystal Jewels franchise as censored in North America. The manga was first released in MangaMedia by July 20, 1993 to May 19, 1998 in North America, which was the thirty-nine chapters to be released in the MangaMedia, except for the chapter, Mirage House, which was in Volume 5. However, the initial home seller sold out a Crystal Jewels Graphic Novel Series, which is based on this manga, which is read, left-to-right. The manga was also released by Ching Yi. However it was released from 1996 to 2001, which adapts from the translation in Singapore,but there are no international names so they named it "Crystal Jewels Manga".The Mirage House was included to Ching Yi's adaption to this manga, which was translated as well. While MangaMedia censors the manga, Ching Yi's translation has the manga uncensored which there is a couple mistranslations to the sound effects, plus, the manga is read right-to-left. The manga was published in English in North America by MangaMedia Communications in a "flipped", left-to-right format. In 1993 the company released comic book issues; the collected volumes came afterwards. At the time of its release Volume #1 was the best-selling manga, and best-selling comic book of any type, in the United States. All the characters and storylines are all drawn from the Crystal Jewels anime series, although some events and depictions of characters differs slightly from the anime, predicting alternative plots, and the characters have different outfits, etc. In the United States, Aguru made an agreement to Jinko to the manga being published in English in left-to-right format, image reversed. The series is popular with familliar mangas, like Crystal Jewels GO!, Crystal Jewels MiniZ, Crystal Jewels Stories, Shogumon League, and with other anime adaptions, with Roaracryst Tales, and Crystal Jewels GT. It concludes characters from the anime, dedicated to Kouchu. The manga, as a graphic novel, has all the volumes, cost $6.95 each in the United States and Canada, and 6.99 in United Kingdom, but as the Initial Home Seller, the manga costs $9 in the US, $10.99 in Canada, and 7 in United Kingdom. in China, Chinese Publisher fingFind Fan, published the manga in Chinese in Taiwan. Crystal Jewels Kouchus's Quest was the best-selling graphic novel and manga of all time. Before the manga series, Jinko stated the Crystal Jewels anime he wanted to have a manga adaption. So he wanted a manga adaption, but with different modifications in the contents. He stated that the artwork is more interesting than the anime, such as body-parts, etc. Development Manga artist Aguru Orisubama was offered to make a Crystal Jewels manga based on the anime by Maruko Jinko. Having been a fan of the manga ever since he was a child, Orisubama accepted the offer. When writing the series, He always tries to add elements of amazements with the idea that the readers would feel they are actually watching the anime. In manga, Aguru was asked to draw manga following the anime. Aguru drew manga by script of the anime given to him during the manga's progress. However, the plot of the anime series is drawn on manga from several episodes such as "Crystal Jewels Go!", "Marcy, Unoffical Leader", "Save the Marc", "Roaracryst Away", and " League Begins! " During the production of the manga, Aguru recieved scripts of the anime series. Aguru then altered the stories to fit the desired amount of pages used per storyline. Aguru dreamed of drawing manga based on animation."I finally realized my dream! Since my artwork is serialized in anime, I'd like to make this manga." Orisubama also enjoys drawing Roaracryst, Kouchu, and Elliot. When Aguru first designed the manga,the easiest character he said he can draw was Roaracryst, and he head a hard challenge drawing three characters: Octomite, Marc, and Rattlette. During his work on Crystal Jewels Kouchu’s Quest, Aguru decided to create a manga dedicated to the character based on one of Aguru’s favorite Crystal Jewels character, Elliot. Maruko Jinko have changed character appearances. He dedicates his designs and have a possibility to change some outfits. Aguru also said, the story is predictable to the anime. In the interview, Aguru said that his two favorite manga chapters was "Roaracryst, I See You!" and "Proud to be the Chosen one" because he said that the plots "have such a flavor". his favorite human characters were Kouchu Misako, Shauna Genga, and Sustin Withness, his favorite antagonist character was Hunter grai, and his favorite non-human characters were Iccryst, Roaracryst, Marc, and Maruka, and his least favorite characters were Marcy Kimensho because she has a antagonistic and intolerable behavior and Devil J because he is scary-looking and has a skeptical face. Story Jason S. Yadao, the author of The Rough Guide to Manga, wrote that "the story was predictable" but that "narrative complexity never was a defining trait of the franchise." Characters Japanese names in Western order (given name before family name) are given first, followed by the English name. For simplicity, English language names will be used in this and other articles in Wikipedia about Crystal Jewels, unless explicitly referring to the Japanese version. *'Kouchu Misako''' - The main character of the series. Unlike the anime, he wears a red jacket instead of blue in several chapters. He is willing to be the Master Champion of the league one day. He also enjoyed being with his friends and won’t turn his back on anyone who gets in trouble. He is based on his anime counterpart, Kouchu Misako. He isn’t a winner of the league. Somewhat hot-headed and ethusiastic, his friends, Shauna and Sakuro are companions instead of Kouchu traveling all alone. His party consists of Roaracryst, Tencoat, Sludger, Hyseno, Kubat, and Birdono. Shauna develops her feelings towards Kouchu at the end of the series, which appears to reciprocate. *'Shanji / Shauna Genga' - The main character of the series, which she doesn’t have a ponytail. Unlike the anime, she has a violet-shortened hairstyle. She and Kouchu first met by Kouchu taking Shauna's CD. She is the middle of the three sisters in her house. She became one of Kouchu’s friend after he wins over her in the intense battle. She is known to have a Mouselette, Ponycollins, Spikefist, Rattlette, and a Pionpion. Unlike the anime, where Kouchu and Danelle have a romantic relationship towards each other, Shauna develops her feelings towards Kouchu at the end of the series, which appears to reciprocate. *'Sakuro Himensho' - The main character, which he has a ponytail. Perverse, even more so than his anime counterpart. His hair is still remained red, but he has a ponytail on one side and another. He is initially obnoxious. He and Kouchu are known as rivals in the first chapter. Later in the series, they became friends and Sakuro gave Kouchu the Crystal Monsters he stole. He is known to have a Squishing, Ninecoat, Sludering, and a Dolphins. *'Roakijushiku / Roaracryst' - Kouchu’s companion and main Crystal Monster. A spider-like creature who has a ability to store electric webs outside his body. Kouchu first met him when Shari gave it to him. Roaracryst and Kouchu are best friends like the anime. Like Kouchu and Marcy, Roaracryst’s rival is Maruka. He is good-hearted and curious, and his tempature of stats differs from the anime. *'Shinsho / Marcy Kimensho' - Kouchu’s rival. Kouchu and Marcy both met in the very first chapter, which they are rivals since they were little. Marcy has a cruel and obnoxious behavior around Kouchu. All she is known is she have a Maruka. Unlike the anime, they became good friends in the epilogue. However, unlike her anime counterpart, this version of her doesn't travel by motorcycle nor a tragic accident to her birth parents, the only thing she has in common with her anime counterpart is her antagonistic attitude towards Kouchu. *'Furious Five', are all antagonists of the story, which the Furious Five consists of five well-known members who worked for Hunter Grai. *'Junidena / Julia Denoku' - One of the Furious Five members who works for Hunter Grai. She is the leader of the Furious Five. *'Kachika / Kathern Honika' - One of the Furious Five members who works for Hunter Grai. In the epilogue, it is revealed that he marries Grai's daughter. *'Hiyono / Hiyon Morki' - One of the Furious Five members who works for Hunter Grai. In the epilogue, he became a scientist *'Gorakun / Genuan George' - One of the Furious Five members who works for Hunter Grai. In the epilogue, he marries Katie. *'Shatomisuka / Katie Moshika' - One of the Furious Five members who works for Hunter Grai. In the epilogue, he marries Genuan. *'Hunter Grai'(known as Ashikuku Gurai in Japan) - The boss of the Furious Five antagonist *'Debiru J /Devil J' - Soul-father of Hunter Grai. *'Yiayia Shari' / Professor Jessica Shari - Kouchu's mentor, and she is a scientist and professor of Justpip Town's. She owns a lab with three Crystal Monsters. *'Waki-san' / Dustin Withness - Kouchu's friend and Shari's assistant. *'Myuki' / Marc - An mysterious Crystal Monster of the story. *'Seikaicry' (セイカイクリ Seikaikuri)/ Iccrus- Creator of the Crystal World. Volumes and comic list 1Mirage House was removed from the MangaMedia publication due to the result of content being offensive for younger readers. In the Initial Home Seller edition, the volumes are named here: #World of Crystal Monsters (2001) #The Mysterious Glimpse (2001) #Furious Five (2002) #Proud to be the Chosen One! (2002) #A Raging Battle! (2003) #Adventures in the Islands (2003) #Jarbon Islands (2004) #Hunter Grai (2005) #Terrible Devil J (2006) #The Desperate Legends (2007) The series was originally released in a comic book.Part 1 Issue 1 was released in October 1995, and other three issues were released in October, November, and December of that year.Part 2 Issue 1 was released in April 1996, and other three issues were released in April, May, and June of that year .Part 3 Issue 1 was released on August 1997, and other three issues were released in August, September, and October of that year. Part 4 Issue 1 was released on March 1998, and other three issues were released in March, April, and May of that year. Part 5 Issue 1 was released in April 1999, and other three issues were released in May, June, and July of that year. Part 6 Issue 1 was released on July 2000, and other three issues were released in July, August, and September of that year. Part 7 Issue 1 was released on June 2001, and other three issues were released in July, August, and September of that year.Part 8 Issue 1 was released, and other three issues were released in May 2002. Part 9 Issue 1 was released in April 2003, and other three issues were released in May, June, and July of that year, and Part 10 Issue 1 was released in September 2004, and other three issues were released in October and November 2004. Aguru Orisubama Aguru Orisubama was born in August 23, 1967 in Japan. He began drawing his own doujinshi in high school. After he graduated, he created Broken Truth (ran from 1984 to 1994). Then, he was addicted to Crystal Jewels so he created the manga adaption, along with his sister work, Taidon Anime Trail, which ran from September 1996 through July 2003, in 9 volumes. In 2004, his latest work is Drive Drive D. Aguru is a 40-year-old semi-professional sports person who enjoys ferret racing, playing video games and painting. He is kind and stable, but can also be very selfish and a bit violent. He has a post-graduate degree in sports science. Physically, Aguru is slightly overweight but otherwise in good shape. He is average-height with light skin, black hair and black eyes. He grew up in a working class neighbourhood. After his mother died when he was young, he was raised by his father He is currently single. His most recent romance was with an electrician called Jakushu Arisumo, who was 19 years older than him. They broke up because Aguru got fed up of being taken advantage of. Aguru's best friend is a semi-professional sports person called Jodi Turisuma. Controversy In the United States, the manga was criticized and censored for child-on-child sexual abuse content. Orisubama in Japan was also criticized for adding "such a offensive content for younger viewers", when some of the volumes contain childish situations and adult themes, coarse language, and mild violence. The manga is also the example of child pornography, within a reason that it was censored in the United StateOften these works depict homoerotic relationships involving underage people, and as such they are liable to being censored on the basis of legal provisions restricting the circulation and consumption of 'child pornography' as defined in some western countries. After identifying the reasons for the social and legal acceptability of yaoi/BL in Japan, the article discusses its vulnerability to censorship in Australia and Canada. It then goes on to examine the distinctive features of the yaoi/BL genre and its value as a form of speech, particularly in light of the fundamental questions it raises in relation to our self-conception as sexual beings. Lastly, after arguing that the harm-fulness of yaoi/BL is very much open to debate, the article concludes by casting doubt on the desirability of restricting the circulation of yaoi/BL material. References #↑Orisubama, Aguru (1993). クリスタルジュエルアニメアドベンチャズ 1 (in Japanese). BangBang Power, p.2 ISBN 978-4-00-000000-0 #↑Orisubama, Aguru (1993). Crystal Jewels Kouchu's Quest - Volume 1. MangaMedia, p.2 ISBN 978-4-00-000000-0 #↑Orisubama, Aguru (1993). クリスタルジュエルアニメアドベンチャズ 2 (in Japanese). BangBang Power, p.2 ISBN 978-4-00-000000-0 #↑Orisubama, Aguru (1994). Crystal Jewels Kouchu's Quest - Volume 2. MangaMedia, p.2 ISBN 978-4-00-000000-0 #↑Orisubama, Aguru (1994). クリスタルジュエルアニメアドベンチャズ 3 (in Japanese). BangBang Power, p.2 ISBN 978-4-00-000000-0 #↑Orisubama, Aguru (1994). Crystal Jewels Kouchu's Quest - Volume 3. MangaMedia, p.2 ISBN 978-4-00-000000-0 #↑Orisubama, Aguru (1994). クリスタルジュエルアニメアドベンチャズ 4 (in Japanese). BangBang Power, p.2 ISBN 978-4-00-000000-0 #↑Orisubama, Aguru (1995). Crystal Jewels Kouchu's Quest - Volume 4. MangaMedia, p.2 ISBN 978-4-00-000000-0 #↑Orisubama, Aguru (1995). クリスタルジュエルアニメアドベンチャズ 5 (in Japanese). BangBang Power, p.2 ISBN 978-4-00-000000-0 #↑Orisubama, Aguru (1995). Crystal Jewels Kouchu's Quest - Volume 5. MangaMedia, p.2 ISBN 978-4-00-000000-0 #↑Orisubama, Aguru (1995). クリスタルジュエルアニメアドベンチャズ 6 (in Japanese). BangBang Power, p.2 ISBN 978-4-00-000000-0 #↑Orisubama, Aguru (1996). Crystal Jewels Kouchu's Quest - Volume 6. MangaMedia, p.2 ISBN 978-4-00-000000-0 #↑Orisubama, Aguru (1996). クリスタルジュエルアニメアドベンチャズ 7 (in Japanese). BangBang Power, p.2 ISBN 978-4-00-000000-0 #↑Orisubama, Aguru (1996). Crystal Jewels Kouchu's Quest - Volume 7. MangaMedia, p.2 ISBN 978-4-00-000000-0 #↑Orisubama, Aguru (1996). クリスタルジュエルアニメアドベンチャズ 8 (in Japanese). BangBang Power, p.2 ISBN 978-4-00-000000-0 #↑Orisubama, Aguru (1997). Crystal Jewels Kouchu's Quest - Volume 8. MangaMedia, p.2 ISBN 978-4-00-000000-0 #↑Orisubama, Aguru (1997). クリスタルジュエルアニメアドベンチャズ 9 (in Japanese). BangBang Power, p.2 ISBN 978-4-00-000000-0 #↑Orisubama, Aguru (1997). Crystal Jewels Kouchu's Quest - Volume 9. MangaMedia, p.2 ISBN 978-4-00-000000-0 #↑Orisubama, Aguru (1997). クリスタルジュエルアニメアドベンチャズ 10 (in Japanese). BangBang Power, p.2 ISBN 978-4-00-000000-0 #↑Orisubama, Aguru (1998). Crystal Jewels Kouchu's Quest - Volume 10. MangaMedia, p.2 ISBN 978-4-00-000000-0 Related Links *https://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Jewels:Kouchu%27s_Quest (PokeFanon) *https://mangadex.org/manga/22061/crystal-jewels-kouchu-s-quest *https://www.popcomics.com/stories/crystal-jewels-kouchu-s-quest-2724 Other Crystal Jewels manga *Crystal Jewels Go! (known as Kurisutarujueru Monsuta Seikai in Japan) *Crystal Jewels MiniZ (known as Kurisutarujueru ChibiZ in Japan) *Crystal Jewels Adventures *Roaracryst Tales (known as Roakijushiku Tarika in Japan) *Crystal Jewels 2 Roaracryst Category:1992 manga Category:Shounen manga Category:Crystal Jewels manga Category:BangBang Power Manga Category:MangaMedia Manga Category:1995 manga